Somewhere I Belong
by Kina666
Summary: The struggles of one girl who never gave up...Hinata centric. Wrote it while Listening to Linkin Parks Somewhere I Belong.


**Somewhere I Belong**

**The struggles of one girl who never gave up...**

* * *

Ever since I was born I was never accepted by anyone...my clan, the kids at the acadamy...my own Father...I was too shy, weak, worthless...I had begun to listen to all of the horrible things people said about me..My father told me countless times how I would never make a good clan leader...that I was worth nothing. Everyday I only heard more words of hate and disgust that caused my self-hate to grow, I believed everything they said about me. Finally my father gave up on me, and sent me to train with Kurenai-sensei so that he could spend more time with my younger, much better sister, Hanabi. 

When I learned of it I wanted so much to hate her, but I knew I never could, because as my father said...I couldn't do anything right...let alone hate someone. My self esteem continued to spirl downward into the pits of darkness, until one day, I saw him...Naruto-kun...Everyone was against him, just like they were me, but instead of cowering and hiding in fear, he worked harder, ignored all the hateful words and always looked on the bright side of every situation.

That day I learned what courage, bravery, and confidence really are. As I watched him continue to train, even after all of the hateful words of the kids at school. The determination his eyes held, unwavering, I knew that there was a chance...a chance to prove them wrong...every single one of them wrong, that I could do anything if I tried hard enough. From then on I knew that I had to do whatever it took, that I had to prove them wrong if it killed me...I had to show Naruto-kun what he did for me...

I had begun to look up to Naruto-kun, and admire him for his confidence, and everything that he was...and soon after my admiration began I fell in love with him...only for our class to be split up into cells. I could no longer watch Naruto-kun and wish that I were like him... I had to put my dreams into action...Everyday I would train extra...stay after training with my team and train myself...I practiced everything I had ever learned from my Father. I worked on expanding my Byakugan to its furthest range.

Months passed and I slowly got stronger, and faster, but still no great improvements were made...I had to fight my own cousin in the Chuunin exams, and I knew I would not stand a chance. I had begun to lose hope, only for Naruto-kun to take notice of me, and for once it was him cheering me on, instead of the other way around. I steeled myself and did my best.I tried to show Naruto-kun I was worthy of his notice. In the end I lost like I knew I would, but inside I knew something had changed...I was making progess...I continued to work harder and harder... I worked myself so hard that my team began to suspect something was amiss...I insisted it was nothing, but soon they found out the truth, and demanded I take it easy. I refused, and shakily explained my reasonings, only for them to support me and my decision.

That day, for once in my life I was supported for something I wanted to do. Intead of being talked down to, my team, the first REAL friends I had supported me, and even offered to help me.

Kiba-kun...when he heard about my family...he was so..so...angry, more angry than I had ever seen him. He wanted so much to defend me...it warmed my heart to know that he cared so much about me...more than anyone had ever reall cared...

Shino-kun...ever silent Shino-kun...at first it was as though he had nothing to say...and then it happened...he looked so annoyed. At first I had thought I had annyoed him, until he calmed himself down and commented so quietly...as though it were a whisper in the wind...

"Idiotic fools...They cannot see your potential..."

I felt my insides warm at how much both of my teammates cared for me..Little worthless me...That day I realized something very vital to my mission of self impowerment...That I wasn't as worthless as I had been lead to believe...Kiba...Shino..Kurenai-sensei...they all cared for me, they felt I was worthy, and I came to know that deep down I was a human being...something I had been lead to believe I was unworthy of being...

Anger filled me...more anger than I thought I was capable of containing...my clan...my peers...my own Father had done this to me...made me think so little of myself...Who were they to say who was worthy and who wasn't? Who the fuck were they to say those things to me! Nobody thats who! That anger continued to simmer and hide itself under my meek and shy personality. I showed no one the anger and resentment I held towards my father...I hid it away and used it along with one never fading image of Naruto to fuel me...

I trained and trained...I took mission after mission and soon I became a fairly strong and respected shinobi in the village...But even with my improvements I couldn't master the Hyuuga style Taijutsu to it's full potential. I had everything down...but the most important part of being a Hyuuga was inventing your own personal style and moves...

It took hours of meditation, and consintration until I finally knew...just knew deep inside that I had what I needed. And I began training, and making mistakes and failing until finally...Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshuu was born.(A/N: I think thats the name of it. If it's wrong please tell me, and I'll fix it Kina) It took even longer to master it but in the end it was all worth it...

My team was so proud of me, and were happy I had finally completed my dream...to do what my father had said was impossible. I mastered the Hyuuga Taijutsu, and had created a style all my own, that no one had ever seen before. And again, I came to a life changing realization, that I no longer needed to prove myself to anyone...I had done it all on my own, and now I could protect those I cared for, and thats all that really mattered.

* * *

**Kina: I wrote this on a whim. Review and tell me how it is. I'm not sure I really like it that much...**


End file.
